


My Dear

by Bumble_Bee_Buzz



Series: Roulette Island One-shots [3]
Category: Roulette Island
Genre: Accidental Death, Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Buzz/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Buzz
Summary: A fatal accident and an eternal punishment
Relationships: Max/Dutch|Dutax
Series: Roulette Island One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026793
Kudos: 2





	My Dear

Dutch was in tears. How could he have let this happen?! Why did he let this happen?! He was awful he just knew it. He looked at her blood-stained dress and tried to hold back his sobs but sound of the rain beating down against house only made him more aware of the fact that this was all his fault. The knife that was thrown across the as he hugged the quickly cooling body. He was breathing heavily and could only hope this was just a bad dream. A horrid dream that would end and he would wake up next to Max and she would back at him. But as more time passed it was clear that this was no dream. He let out a shaky breath trying to calm down but all he could hear was Mari and Luciellia. Killer. Killer. Killer. Killer! KILLER!! It was all that he could he hear the sound of them mocking him. They refused to stop and continued to recite the same words over and over and over again. The two were talking about him and made sure he could hear it.

_"Did you see that Luci? Mister Loverboy here made a fatal mistake! Hahaha!"_

_"Mhm I saw it but I don't think Max did!! Ahaha!"_

_"I wonder how much Dutchie here had to **hate** Max to kill her so painfully?"_

_" Oh why don't we ask him?"_

_"Ohhh Dutchie come on tell us why'd ya do it? Hmm come on you had to have a reason right? You wouldn't just kill for no reason right? Come on murderer say something. Say something! SAY SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING SAY SOMETHING SAY SOMETHING!! "_

Dutch tried to ignore their eerily cheery voices but they continued to pester him. They refused to stop. Why wouldn't they stop?! Please just stop already!! HE NEVER MEANT TO DO THIS! HE SWEARS. IT WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!! A horrible horrible accident but an accident nonetheless. He would never want to kill Max. His shoulders slumped as has the two continued to mock and degrade him. He just wanted to turn back time. So that this would never happen.

_"But time only moves one way dear."_

He turned around quickly and saw Max standing there with a terribly mean face. Her blood splattered face and clothes. There was no doubt that this was Max.

_"Oh? Are you surprised dear? Thought you could get rid me that easily? I'm here forever. And I will. Never. Ever. Let you forget what you did to me."_

_"I will never let you forget how you heartlessly murdered me without a second thought. I will torture you until the day you're dead. You hear me!!"_

And with that he screamed as the thunder clapped and the three started to berate him without hesitation. Their haunting laughter never leaving his ears. The knife was still there in Max's chest but he couldn't look at it. Not without remembering her terrified screams, and the way she fought to try and stop him. Not without remembering the way he continued to stab her in the same point for god knows how long. The blood on his hands a constant reminder of today's events. Everything seemed to be upset with him. The rain poured harder and the thunder got louder with every beat of his heart. The house was only illuminated with the cracks of lightening but they showed him Max's body in terrifying detail.

He wanted to move. To leave. To at least clean up but they had him surrounded. They just kept chanting and while he tried to deny they just got louder and louder until they were louder than the thunder. Dutch sank to his knees as he cried but they wouldn't stop and he couldn't leave. He was trapped here and this was all his fault. 

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble i made :D


End file.
